1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cassette that has a tray, which contains media, such as sheets of paper, and that is mounted on an image forming apparatus body in order to supply the media and an image forming apparatus that is provided with the cassette.
2. Related Art
In an existing art, a cassette-type paper feeding system in which a cassette that loads and contains sheets of paper as media is mounted on a printer body to feed paper is known as a paper feeding system of a printer, which is an image forming apparatus of this type. The cassette contains one type of sheets of paper. When the paper size is changed, the cassette needs to be manually replaced. In addition, there is known a feeding system that is provided with a divider for each paper size in the tray of a cassette in order to be able to support multiple types of paper size, which is, for example, described in JP-A-2002-321838.
However, the cassette described in JP-A-2002-321838 needs to be replaced manually, so that it is troublesome. For example, when a network is established between a personal computer (PC) and a printer, there is a possibility that a distance from the PC to the printer is long. In this case, when a user specifies different sheets of paper to perform printing of multiple jobs, the user has been required to go and come between the PC and the printer several times in order to replace the cassette to the one of the specified paper size.